


wrapped around your little finger

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 窩在電腦前面好幾天的Pidge終於碰上出差回來的Shiro。她的男朋友無視她的抗議，二話不說把她拖去洗澡。





	wrapped around your little finger

**Author's Note:**

> 給凌開的小車，其實就只是純肉。就之前在噗浪上提到的那個 (艸)  
> 兩個人是交往幾年後感情穩定的現代au，很順手就可以愛撫的情感階段。  
> Pidge是快要畢業的研究生而Shiro自己也忙於工作。

 

 

　　Pidge的眼睛乾澀得不像話。

　　她困倦地用力眨動眼睛，伸手拿起馬克杯想用咖啡趕走睡意，杯子拿到嘴邊啜飲了一口，才發現杯底只剩下褐色的咖啡漬跟冷冷的空氣。

　　抬起眼鏡揉了揉眼角，她焦躁地長壓back space。

　　──再一點點……就會完成了……

　　在意識有點恍惚之時，Pidge聽到大門被打開的聲音，突然回過神來才發現自己back space按過了頭，嚇得立刻抽手。

 

　　「我還想說你怎麼沒有回我的訊息，還好Hunk說有在實驗室看到你。」

 

　　Pidge愣了一下，雙手僵在空中，思緒轉了個彎才想起這是Shiro聲音。她背對房門口，也沒有轉頭，只是乾巴巴地回答：「抱歉。我把提示關掉了。手機好像也沒電了。」

　　那個大她十歲上下的男朋友大抵是倚在她房間的門框上，雙手抱胸看她。

　　「Pidge，你已經三天沒有回我訊息了。」

　　三天？已經三天了嗎？她有點失去時間概念，只是覺得時鐘的數字一直上加。（再重置，再上加。隨便啦。）

　　「你不覺得你應該要休息一下了嗎？」

　　Pidge呻吟了聲，內心小小一塊因為把男朋友晾一邊而感到愧疚，另一塊又尖叫著「你好煩你好煩你好煩──」。她一定是累了才會嫌棄她這個像超人一樣帥的完美男友，她需要趕快把這個做完，去好好睡一覺。

　　「Pidge，我想你了。」

　　「Shiro，我再做一點修改這個程式的主要架構就會出來了，再給我一下下──」

　　「Katie……」

　　她呻吟了聲，「我看不到你的水汪汪小狗眼睛，我背對著你。我看不到我看不到。」

　　她的男朋友沉默了下，安靜下來的時間剛剛好讓她完成手上的句子、用力用小指敲下了enter。接著她聽到Shiro大嘆了一口氣，小心繞過她房間的雜物朝她走來。

　　「Shiro，」雖然很疲憊但是她還是要抗爭到底，「我快好了。好了我就會自己倒進床鋪大睡特睡你、不── **SHIRO** **！** 」

　　「洗澡。睡覺。明天再完成它。」

　　突然之間Pidge已經被Shiro抱起來扛到肩膀上了，對方抓著她的腰，抱起這個嬌小的女孩對他而言根本不是什麼負擔。

　　「可是Shiro，我只剩下一點點了！十分鐘！放我下來！」

　　「Uh-ugh. 」對方只是嘴角掛著一抹微笑，無所謂地聳聳肩。

　　晚上專注於替程式修整細部，白天的學校課程也無縫接軌，她熬夜的過去三天以來都只是稍微梳洗體面就出門了，並沒有實際地好好洗澡。

　　Pidge突然發現自己整個人髒到不行，更是糗得大力敲打Shiro的背，尖叫著強調要他把她放下來。

 

　　內衣褲好幾天都懶得換，外衣也是椅子上抓了、套了就往實驗室鑽了，亂糟糟的頭髮大概不只自然捲的關係，頭皮出油又沒有整理，全部打結在一塊兒。

　　她甚至不知道自己身上有沒有汗臭味，待在自己的房間太久實在不會特別注意到這件事。

 

　　「……這麼討厭我？」

　　Shiro絕對是故意讓他自己聽起來很受傷。太狡猾了。她摀住臉，小聲含糊地嘀咕：「我很髒。」

　　Shiro小心翼翼把她放下來，讓她坐到浴室的洗手台上，撥開亂糟糟的瀏海，找到她的額頭後微微蹲下來親了一口。

　　「這就是為什麼我現在要幫你洗澡。」

　　Pidge嗤鼻一聲，手肘稱在膝蓋上托著下巴、嘴巴還埋在掌心裡，悶悶地回嘴：「這好像是什麼『Takashi的十大少女夢』之類的，抱著剛洗好澡香噴噴的Katie睡覺。」

　　Shiro又親了她幾口，大概是不予置評的意思。

 

　　Shiro轉過去放水，要她把衣服脫下來。

　　他試了水溫再轉頭過來時，小女友已經把上衣和運動內衣褪下，隨手扔在地上。Pidge吐著舌頭，稍微抬起腿扭著腰要把寬鬆的運動褲脫下來，赤裸的胸部上粉嫩的乳粒因為接觸到空氣挺立起來。

　　Shiro走過去，讓Pidge扶著他的肩膀，幫她脫下褲子。指尖去觸碰棉質內褲的動作輕柔，卻很刻意搔過大腿間微微凹下去的位置，那裏有點濕潤，他只有用力一點就可以戳進小巧的洞口。Pidge咯咯笑著喊了一聲「Shiro！」他只是溫柔地微笑應聲，若無其事地拉下內褲，一邊在她臉上啄了一個吻。

　　當Shiro把她抱起來放到浴缸時，Pidge蹬著腿跟Shiro抗議她可以自己走過去。

　　Shiro的動作很熟練。在掌心搓揉出泡泡，替她洗頭一面按摩頭皮。在把泡沫沖洗乾淨時要Pidge閉上眼睛，幾乎是一氣呵成。

　　Pidge坐在浴缸裡，仰頭，舒服地嘆息一聲。

　　輪到洗身體時Shiro的動作更為緩慢仔細，Pidge也不是笨蛋，她知道那些碰觸帶著挑起她性慾的意味。

　　兩隻大手撫過她的皮膚，細心地搓著泡泡。Shiro的兩手罩住了女孩小巧的乳房，搓揉、向内擠壓、又往外畫圈把泡泡抹在兩乳之間。手指還輕捏翹起的乳頭，小心地搓弄，指腹下壓尖端，好像在強調連乳孔都要洗乾淨。

　　Pidge的眼鏡被摘掉了。視線模糊看不太清楚對方是怎麼撫摸自己。她只知道自家男友的手在自己的身上游移著，只憑著這個想法就令她無法克制地收縮了下陰戶。

　　掌心貼在她的腹部處揉捏。沒有被拖出去運動就不會刻意消耗熱量，吃不太胖但是肚子還是有一點軟軟的肉，被Shiro掐在手裡感覺怪不好意思的。

　　Shiro分開她的雙腿。

　　她沒有很抗拒，雖然兩腿原本因為對方的挑逗而緊緊夾在一起。

　　大腿、小腿，接著是膝窩處、也就是膝蓋後面特別敏感的地方，Shiro故意放輕力道，在那塊柔軟的皮膚上輕搔，惹得Pidge蹬了蹬雙腿。

　　最後他游移到小女孩大腿跟處，伸過去洗掉手上的泡沫，在手上倒了另外一罐沐浴乳。那是特別用來洗私處的。她自己並不會特別去使用，只有Shiro會毫不害臊地拿起那罐，在手上搓出泡泡後貼上她的大腿跟處來回輕揉。

　　他拉開Pidge的腿，指腹貼上下體細細一線的縫隙。Pidge的陰毛不多，褐色的，就像她那頭自然捲的短髮，捲曲翹在三角地帶周圍，上面佈著小小的水珠。

　　食指和無名指撥開細縫，中指向上曲起左右撥弄兩片陰唇，再整根手指貼著上下摩擦。她的呼吸在加快，小巧的胸部上下起伏，低頭閉著眼睛輕喘。

　　Shiro蹲下去，換了個姿勢在她的下體抹上泡泡。左手拉開穴口，另一手的食指和拇指輪流搓揉她敏感的性器。他的動作比起挑起她的情欲，更像是在強調「連這裡都要洗乾淨喔」地搓弄入口的唇瓣，不忘輕壓細小的尿道口、手指一抬一抬地擦過頂端那粒小巧的肉粒，想引出藏在裡面敏感的陰蒂。

　　當他的食指戳進濕潤的小穴、又緩慢抽出時，明顯的水聲難免讓Pidge覺得有些害臊，忍不住夾了下在自己身體裡扭動的那根手指，快感搔括著她的四肢。Pidge輕輕悶哼了一聲，感覺到Shiro用手背稍微把她濕漉漉的瀏海向後推，她慵懶地掀開眼簾，看到她的男朋友溫柔地瞅著她的表情。

　　她忍不住冒出了咯咯笑，「你不趕快沖掉泡泡我都要著涼了。」

　　Shiro同樣以輕笑回覆她，向前傾過上半身，「啵」一聲在她的嘴唇上疊上寵溺滿滿溢出的吻。

 

　　當熱水沖刷身體，Pidge整個人暖活了起來。

　　蓮蓬頭緩緩刷過她的身體，Shiro在胸部和小穴上刻意停留了一下，緊緊貼著比較敏感的兩個部位一面震動一面沖洗。

　　她緩慢拍眨眼睛，溫緩舒服的感覺讓倦意湧上，讓水柱噴到陰蒂上時又被刺激地大口喘息。

　　她聽到Shiro把水關上的聲音，想倒到對方身上討一點親吻、讓他擦乾自己的身體把她抱到床上，Shiro卻是揉壓著她的大腿、把它們分開，令她呻吟了一聲抗議。

　　「Shiro……」

　　Shiro的吻很溫柔，若無其事地微笑「嗯？」了聲，一面輕輕啄了下她的臉頰。

　　「我以為你說我們要去睡覺？」

　　溫暖的雙手已經游移到她的雙乳，罩著小巧的胸部輕揉。他靠過去又在嘴唇上吻了一口，抗議著，「我很想你。」

　　Pidge嗤聲，接受了對方沒有說服力的理由，伸手去撫摸對方的耳殼，讓他下移，去親吻她的乳尖、肚臍、及鼠蹊部。

　　拇指在大腿內側、最根部那塊敏感的皮膚畫著圈子，溫熱的吐息最後落在她暴露在Shiro視線下微張穴口。

　　一根手指輕輕搔過探出頭來的陰蒂、兩側的唇瓣，最後戳進濕潤的小洞裡。Pidge因為突如其來的進入小小倒抽了一口氣，絞緊了伸進體內的異物，Shiro輕笑一聲，又抽出沾上透明的體液、濕濕的手指，貼上她的大腿內側深吸了一口氣、饜足地嘆息。

 

　　她的男友今天異常的黏人。

　　她並不是不喜歡。Shiro老是小心翼翼對待她，明明她都坐上他的大腿了還僵持著不肯進一步的的Shiro，此刻順從自己想要被寵愛而貼上來的Shiro也同樣是讓她心動的。

　　但是她又不禁思考是不是因為她過分冷落他，才讓Shiro禁不住想親熱一番。內心因為小小的愧疚酸澀地蜷縮起來。

　　明天。她打了個呵欠。明天早上她會好好補償他的。幾個想法便跑過她的腦海，她的下腹那處的熱度又不禁騷動了起來。

 

　　突然濕熱的觸感滑過下半身時Pidge直起了身子，輕細地尖叫。

　　「Shiro！」

　　她反射性夾住雙腿，結果反而是讓對方的雙唇親密地貼上她的穴口。Shiro輕輕含住了她的兩片肉瓣，舌頭伸進緊密的隙縫裡來回搔刮，鼻尖不時頂到最上面微微探出頭的小肉粒。

　　「唔嗯、等等、啊──」

　　　Pidge扭動著身軀，想推開Shiro的刺激，舔舐的舌頭退到小洞入口淺淺抽插時卻又讓她忍不住想往前迎合對方的觸碰。

　　一隻手自她的大腿根部撫上，在陰部外圍畫著圈，不時拉扯捲曲細軟的陰毛，最後拇指準確由下而上輾上她的陰蒂，讓Pidge驚叫，雙腿繃直翹到空中。

　　Shiro感覺到更多體液自深處湧出，低低呻吟一聲，在Pidge雙腿間呢喃一些細碎的稱讚和鼓勵。Pidge沒有聽清楚，只是覺得陰戶被男人的聲音震得發癢、堆疊的快感搔刮著她的下腹部，她晃了晃敞在對方面前的性器，小聲嘀咕著「快一點」，Shiro回應的輕笑也是貼著穴口的，Pidge喘息著狠狠瞪了他一眼。

　　微紅的雙眼濕漉漉的，在Shiro眼裡比起殺傷力反倒是讓他更想疼愛他的小女朋友。

　　好幾天沒有進行如此親密的舉動，Pidge敏感得不像話，她可以感覺到自己瀕臨高潮，只要Shiro在刺激她一些，她就會狠狠倒抽一口氣、用力夾緊Shiro侵入她小洞裡的部位──

　　Shiro唐突抽開手指和舌頭時她禁不住抗議地呻吟了聲，原本搭在Shiro肩膀上的雙腿下壓、不想讓他離開自己。

　　男人舔了舔嘴唇，撐起身子在她的嘴角上啄了一口，瞇起的眸子裡滿是溫柔和淺淺笑意，兩隻手指就在Pidge氣鼓鼓瞪視對方的時候滑進了肉瓣間，湧出透明液體的小穴隨著Shiro向上曲起手指的動作發出咕溜的水聲。

　　他貼上Pidge的胸部，把一邊的乳尖含進嘴裡，另一邊用被淫液沾濕的指尖撫弄、揉捏。她小巧的胸部敏感，卻反而能夠承受Shiro較多的刺激和愛撫。指甲偶爾擰轉挺立的乳頭時另一邊就是用牙齒嚙咬，讓Pidge嘴邊流洩出黏膩的輕吟。

　　Shiro在她的胸前又打轉了一會兒，才緩慢下移，比起簡單表達親暱之情的親吻，他一口一口吸吮著Pidge白皙的腹部。力道恰好時便會在她身上留下痕跡，舌尖也不時快速地舔弄，Pidge被癢意逗得悶哼，蹬了蹬雙腿催促Shiro再往下挪動一些。

　　Pidge嘗起來是如此甜美，他緊緊貼著小女友的肌膚舔舐親吻，每一口都會有微甜的沐浴乳香氣搔刮鼻腔。他的手指還在Pidge下半身來回摸索著，向內深入摸索柔軟內壁、兩指上下撐開再闔上，直到找到那個熟悉的位置，Pidge驚叫一聲，繃緊了身體，Shiro反覆撫摸著敏感點，輾過又輕搔。

　　Pidge的呼吸逐漸紊亂，嗯嗯啊啊呻吟著，整個人快要被快感淹沒。她伸手抓住Shiro的手腕，害怕地想要拉出對方的手指，碰到沾滿男人慣用手的體液後又羞得趕緊收回。Shiro呼嚕笑著，俯身下去小小親吻Pidge被晾在那裏、腫脹的陰蒂，舌頭滑過挺立的小肉粒、來回撥弄，最後埋進Pidge的雙腿間，用力吸了它一口。

　　性事曖昧的氣味充斥著Shiro每一口的呼吸，Pidge尖細嬌嗔讓他的心臟跳得更快，滿滿的「更多」湧出腦海，他想要讓Pidge更舒服、散發出更甜膩的味道。

　　他快速抽出手指時Pidge抗拒地想夾緊它們，卻沒有成功挽留，他的嘴巴立刻重新貼上在空氣中瑟縮想緊緊夾住什麼的陰戶，包覆住可愛的小洞、兩片保護的陰唇和頂端的敏感處，大力吸吮。他可以感覺到Pidge整個人在顫抖，想要大聲呻吟卻咬著下唇，最後變成細碎含糊的嗔聲。

　　Pidge尖叫著「不要」和「要到了、啊」在他第二次狠狠吮吸整個陰戶時達到高潮，兩手掙扎地想推開Shiro。

　　「唔嗯嗯──」

　　她大口換著氣、緊緊閉上眼，整個人被啃食神經的性快感淹沒。Shiro沒有馬上退開，溫柔地親吻著一縮一縮的穴口，品嘗流出的體液，等Pidge的喘息平息下來。待Shiro微微拉開距離，看到他的小女友整個人泛著柔嫩的粉紅色，胸口起伏著，讓他禁不住、撐起身子把對方納入懷裡。

　　「可以睡覺了？」

　　Pidge的聲音慵懶無力，靠著Shiro的胸膛呼嚕。

　　「嗯，你好可愛。」

　　他的話語惹來Pidge疲倦的嗤聲，Shiro在Pidge的太陽穴上輕輕吻了下，接著小心翼翼引導她靠著浴室的牆壁，舉起蓮蓬頭用清水再次清洗小女生的身體。

 

　　用蓬鬆的浴巾擦乾Pidge的身體，再套上準備好、洗淨而柔軟的棉質睡衣。

　　Pidge滿是睡意地任由對方擺布，聽Shiro斷斷續續哼著歌幫她搭裡好一切，再把她抱起、讓Pidge坐到他的手臂上。她窩在Shiro身上，倦意因為熱水澡和撫摸後的高潮緩緩滲進了體內，她把臉埋進對方的脖子裡，聽Shiro說一些無關緊要的瑣事，一邊把她抱到臥房裡。

　　Shiro把她安穩地塞進被窩裡、替她開好空調後並沒有馬上爬上床擁著她。Pidge唧哼了聲抱怨，但是她知道Shiro也要沖個熱水澡，順便處理下半身，所以還是接受了對方附加在額頭上親吻的道歉。

　　「還有晚安吻呢？」

　　她弱弱質問，她的男友這才又俯下身子，在她的唇邊廝磨喃呢著「night, Katie, I'll come to bed soon」，柔軟親暱地輕吮她的唇瓣。

　　心滿意足地嘆息，Pidge把棉被拉到臉上，糊糊咕噥「you better」，這才放Shiro離開房間。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

　　她睡了一整天。

　　那是不意外的，畢竟熬了這麼多天，一鬆懈下來疲倦瞬間反噬。

　　她的意識在深層和淺層間徘徊，偶爾因為夢境驚醒，恍恍惚惚意識又下沉、回到睡夢裡。

　　Shiro在她第一次醒來時準備離開床舖。她不情願地呻吟，強迫自己抬起沉重的雙手，想抱住對方的腰。

　　對方輕笑一兩聲，好聽的嗓音恰好鼓動她的耳膜。他走回床邊問她怎麼了，坐到她身邊的時候只覺床墊微微下沉，接著溫暖的手心輕撫她的頭。指尖在她的髮絲間穿插、梳理著鋪散在枕頭和被褥上的焦糖色捲髮。

　　──不要那麼早離開我嘛。

　　Pidge不知道那些話脫口而出變成了什麼。或許是含糊不清的囈嚅。

　　然而再次返回沉睡前，她感覺到對方親吻她的額頭。

 

　　終於比較清醒是晚上九點之後的事了，Pidge口乾舌燥地醒來，眨了眨沉重的眼皮，在那裏躺了片刻才摀著嗡嗡尖叫的昏沉腦袋起身。

　　歪歪斜斜地走到客廳。Shiro在那裏捧著一本檔案閱讀，腿上還放著工作到一半的筆電，不時放下檔案夾敲敲打打。

　　她替自己倒了一杯水後硬是擠進了Shiro坐的單人沙發裡，拿起電腦讓自己和它交換了位置，Shiro大腿上的位置該是她待的。

　　Shiro在Pidge蹭上他臉頰的頓時肩膀放鬆了，原本皺在一起的表情也瞬間柔和許多。

 

　　「你醒了。」

　　Pidge應聲，把臉埋進男友的脖頸裡。

　　「洗個澡好嗎？」

 

　　一整天窩在床上，她確實乾淨不到哪裡去，頭髮又開始打結，臉上也出油了。

　　Pidge揉了揉眼睛，一邊抽過Shiro手上拿的檔案，連同筆電一起放到小茶几上。那是作為同意的答覆。

　　她讓Shiro把她抱到浴室裡，如昨夜讓他清洗她的身體。

　　然而這次她要求Shiro和她一起泡澡，兩個人舒舒服服窩在浴缸裡，貼著彼此的體溫、雙手撫過對方的身體。

 

　　那是順其自然的性事。

　　Shiro只是親吻她的耳殼，詢問她是否可以。Pidge呼嚕著抬起頭在他的頸動脈處印上一吻，對方便微微抬起下身緩慢小心地尋找她雙腿間舒服的那個入口。

　　他進入的時候很溫柔。

　　像是把她捧在掌心間呵護那樣地、輕柔體貼。

　　快感和疼痛交織之際她突然想到，不自覺地，又把Shiro擁得更緊。

　　舒服溫柔，讓她輕易耽溺。Shiro親吻她的髮懸，接著要她抬起頭，貼著皮膚上的那層薄汗摩娑嘴唇，像是要用雙唇描繪她的五官。兩個人貼合的下半身緩緩抽插著。分開又重新交疊，像是本來就屬於彼此地、總能順利深入Pidge體內。

　　Pidge微微撐起身子去貼上Shiro發汗的太陽穴時，她的男朋友忽然溫柔地喊了一聲「Katie」。胸口暖暖酸澀的欣喜膨脹，Pidge扭了扭身子，在Shiro耳邊輕喃要他更用力、再多一些，想讓快感把她的理智拋得遠遠的、把最為熾熱的真摯坦露在Shiro面前。

 

　　過不久他們會擠在Pidge那張大號的單人床上。

　　再多幾個小時後Shiro會如出一轍，先醒來，這次Pidge或許可以成功把他挽留在床上。他們可以慵懶地接吻，靠在彼此懷裡、再回去睡個籠覺也不錯。

　　早午餐Pidge會拗著要到外面的餐廳。因為她不想要讓Shiro讓放假還下廚。

　　其餘一天剩下來的時間，她會把Shiro的筆電沒收，Shiro也會同樣把她房間的門鎖上，兩個人窩在沙發裡享受對方的體溫和觸碰，一邊取笑電視上放映的無趣B級電影。接著再同樣地、一起泡個熱水澡而相擁入眠。

　　他們不會黏在一起太久。因為Shiro總是要回去工作的，恰如Pidge總是要回到研究室及埋首她的報告和研究。一分開又是好幾天、好幾個禮拜。

　　不過不要緊的。因為他們總是會回到彼此身邊。

　　

　　細柔而、綿密地。

　　迴盪在浴室裡的是他們滿是愛意的低喃和喘息。此刻他們是如此靠近彼此。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 兩個人穩定下來那種各過各的生活，卻又會把對方放在心上大概是快要結婚了，的那種感覺我非常喜歡。  
> 性事不是感情的一切，卻是能夠感覺到「我是被愛著的」及「我愛你」最直接的方式。這樣講感覺很浮誇，但是或許到了某個點、或者用其他觀點來看，就會發現這件事了。  
> 對了我第一次寫bg肉，其實有點小緊張。而且好久沒有寫中長篇了，如果整體有點流水帳請原諒我qwq


End file.
